republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
Education in Adana
Education in the Republic of Adana is provided by public and private schools. Public education is universally available, with control and funding coming from the federal, provincial, and local governments. Public school curricula, funding, teaching, employment, and other policies are set through locally elected school boards, who have jurisdiction over individual school districts. Federal and provincial governments set educational standards and mandate standardised tests for public school systems. Private schools are generally free to determine their own curriculum and staffing policies, but require an accreditation from government authorities. 85% of school-age children attend public schools, 11% attend private schools, and 4% are homeschooled. Education is compulsory over an age range starting at about five and ending somewhere between ages sixteen and eighteen, depending on the student's post-secondary plans. This requirement can be satisfied in public schools, certified private schools, or an approved home school program. In most school systems, education is divided into three levels: elementary, middle, and high schools. Children are generally divided by age groups into grades, ranging from kindergarten and first grade for the youngest children, up to twelfth grade as the final year of high school. History Higher education Academic terms The school calendar in Adana is set by the federal government. The school week is from Monday to Thursday, and students are in school for 7 hours each day. Primary and secondary For grades kindergarten through twelve, classes begin in early January and last through the end of November, with the year being separated into three trimesters by two week-long breaks. Postsecondary The calendar year for Adanese colleges maintains commonality with compulsory education by also having the year spanning from January to November and being split into trimesters. However, the breaks separating the trimesters (actually called semesters in practice) are a month long, as opposed to a week. Colleges require 120 credit hours to achieve a bachelor's degree, with students being able to choose 3 main paths to graduation. The first is the 3 year path, which has the student take 12 to 15 hours per semester, every semester for three years. The 4 year path is the most common, in which students typically take 15 hours per semester for two semesters per year, usually taking the summers off. The 5 year path is identical to the 4 year, but the student takes only 12 hours per semester. 2017 school year Primary/secondary *First trimester: 2 January - 14 April (15 weeks) *Spring Break: 17 April - 20 April *Second trimester: 24 April - 3 August (15 weeks) *Summer Break: 7 August - 10 August *Third trimester: 14 August - 30 November (16 weeks) *Winter Break: 4 December - 29 December Collegiate *Winter semester: 9 January - 6 April (13 weeks) *Spring Break: 10 April - 27 April *Summer semester: 1 May - 27 July (13 weeks) *Summer Break: 31 July - 31 August *Autumn semester: 4 September - 26 November (13 weeks) *Winter Break: 30 November - 31 December See also *Ministry of Education Category:Education